


fallingforyou (Song Fic)

by Jonk



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Black Mesa? Haven't heard of her, Childhood Friends, Fluff, HLVRAI, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonk/pseuds/Jonk
Summary: Sappy short song fic to "fallingforyou" by 1975!It follows Tommy's POV as the two of them grow up together. This is HEAVILY au focused.Rated T for some light physical contact!
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 38





	fallingforyou (Song Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I do apologize for them potentially being OOC, but while listening to fallingforyou, I just couldn't help myself but to imagine the boys growing up and being in love.

_ "What time you coming out? _

_ We started losing light _

_ I'll never make it right _

_ If you don't want me 'round _

_ I'm so excited for the night _

_ All we need's my bike and your enormous house _

_ You said someday we might _

_ When I'm closer to your height _

_ 'Til then, we'll knock around and see _

_ If you're all I need" _

The way the sun had shone on their faces as their hands were clasped together, the blades of grass gently tickling their cheeks as they laid and talked about anything and everything twelve-year-olds and eleven-year-olds talked about. The way Tommy felt like everything was right, as long as he had his best friend by his side.

These occurrences became less and less frequent.

The first time it had happened, Tommy, as per tradition, had biked up to their regular spot, waiting for Gordon. Concern eventually started spreading through him as the sun eventually started to set, gulping down his fears before biking his way back home, only to see him hanging out with old classmates the next day.

Tommy then tried again. And again.

He started bringing books to the spot to spend the time.

Eventually, a day after Tommy's birthday with no sound from his friend, he went to Gordon's house--the grand estate with the neatly groomed garden lessening his self confidence.

Upon knocking on the door, he was greeted by Mrs. Freeman, her polished nails shining in contrast to her velvety clothing. She called down Gordon, only for Tommy's heart to sink at the disappointed look on Gordon's face as he recognized him.

"We can still be friends," Gordon had said.

"I just have other friends, too." He'd said.

"I'm too old to be babysitting you anyways," he had muttered after Tommy had been left speechless.

Despite the tears that had spilled, he would not give up on Gordon.

  
  


_ "Don't you see me? I _

_ I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you _

_ And don't you need me? I _

_ I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you _

_ On this night, and in this light _

_ I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling), I'm falling for you _

_ And maybe you, change your mind" _

  
  


When High School came around, Tommy had realized how hard he had been hit.

Had it not been for his dad recently re-entering his life and being so militant about his scientific beliefs, he'd have thought Gordon was his soul mate. Everything felt right with him no matter what. His friend's passion and willpower inspired him, as well as his strength and determination.

Even after needing a prosthetic right hand after a car collision, he stayed snarky and smart, and still so, so incredibly bold.

Despite not talking as much as Tommy would have liked, he was determined to keep Gordon in his life. He'd always bring Gordon his favorite soda on school mornings, the gentle smile of appreciation making it more than worth it.

During hangouts with friend groups—ones he was mostly invited to out of pity—he got to see Gordon laugh. It was amazing.

His favorite memory from those times was still the way the fluorescent lights of their local arcade had shone off of his glasses as his hair was frizzy and face red from DDR.

  
  


_ "I'm caught on your coat again _

_ You said, "Oh no, it's fine" _

_ I read between the lines and touched your leg again (Again) _

_ I'll take it one day at a time _

_ Soon you will be mine, oh _

_ But I want you now (I want you now) _

_ When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive _

_ Do you fancy sitting down with me? Maybe _

_ 'Cause you're all I need" _

  
  


They had both been interested in science. Who would have known?

Of course, Tommy had been a little influenced by his biological father who somehow managed to know everything about everything; how Tommy would be making a mistake by pursuing anything other than science.

He was smart, adored science, and thanks to his father's expectations, he  _ especially _ couldn't complain about going to MIT, coincidentally, that also being the college that Gordon attended.

While not intentional, he was grateful. It had been, what, four years ago he had fallen for Gordon Freeman? He wasn't sure himself anymore.

What he WAS sure of was the way Gordon started seeming more reciprocal to him.

While precise under stress in work environments, social interactions weren't his strong suit. He was awkward, clumsy, and often rambled out the first things that came to mind.

At Tommy's High School graduation party, Gordon had been home for the summer and had been able to come along.

"Did you know soda helps you see faster?" Was probably one of the most embarrassing things he had ever uttered to the other man.

But the laugh he got from it was worth every second.

_ "According to your heart _

_ My place is not deliberate _

_ Feeling of your arms _

_ I don't want to be your friend _

_ I want to kiss your neck" _

College, year two.

Tommy had brought a hand through Gordon's disheveled hair as their lips were moving against each other's, desperately grasping at his shirt with his other hand.

Once he broke free, his lips traveled across Gordon's jawline, peppering kisses all the way to his neck. 

"I love you, Gordon," Tommy had muttered before pressing his lips to the skin beneath his earlobe.

His heart fluttered as he heard Gordon nervously reply, as if revealing something to himself as well as to Tommy, "I love you too."

  
  


_ "Don't you see me? I _

_ I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you _

_ And don't you need me? I _

_ I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling), I'm falling for you _

_ On this night, and in this light _

_ I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling), I'm falling for you _

_ And maybe you, change your mind" _

  
  


It had been over twelve years since Tommy had vowed to not give up on Gordon.

Today was the day he re-stated these vows as he watched Gordon walk down the aisle, his eyes reinvigorated with that love he remembered from his childhood.

Tommy's eyes shone with trust, love, adoration.

He realized he would do anything to protect this man.

"Tommy Coolatta, do you take Gordon Freeman as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."


End file.
